luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Wicked Wild Pokemon
'Pokémon All-Starters Episode 2: Wicked Wild Pokemon '''is the second episode of the series Pokémon All-Starters. It aired on June 21, 2019. Synopsis Charmander, Litten, Mudkip and Chespin head off to find the Temple of Regigigas for the first Z-Crystal! But all of the Native Pokemon are acting strange, too strange. Plot The starters begin their adventure outside of Camp Heracross, which everyone except Litten is excited about, which Charmander comments on where her sense of adventure is, with Chespin explaining that Heracross is counting on them to find the Z-Crystals. Litten knows, but she reminds them that all of this is Charmander's fault because if he had the skills, he would have beaten Mimikyu, even though Charmander hasn't had the experience yet. They still don't know where to find the Temple of Regigigas at, but Chespin decides to try and ask the native Pokemon where the temple is. She discovers a Patrat, which she asks where the Z-Crystal is, but this triggers the Patrat as well as a couple of other Pokemon (a Yanma and a Lillipup) into not letting them get it this easily, as they claim they are working for Team Smog. Patrat explains that if they want to transverse through this land, it's "eat or be eaten", which commences an enemy battle with the starters against the wild Pokemon. Charmander defeats a Yanma, who wakes up suddenly, fearing where Malamar is. Charmander asks who Malamar is, though the Yanma states that when he and his friends encountered Malamar, he couldn't remember what happened afterwards, which led Litten to believe it was a form of brainwashing. Chespin and Mudkip are still battling Lillipup and Patrat, which Charmander and Litten then help out with and defeat them, taking note that the Pokemon here have been affected by Malamar. Charmander asks the Yanma if they'll be okay, but the latter shrugs it off, thanking them for saving the Pokemon. Charmander then decides to climb up for higher ground, but Litten and Mudkip don't want to come up, which leads Chespin to go with Charmander and the others to stay on ground. They come across a Deerling, Minccino, Cherubi, and another Patrat, and decide to engage into battle against them. While Litten easily defeats Deerling and Cherubi, Mudkip gets caught in Minccino's tickle. Litten saves him as the two defeat more Pokemon and free them. With Charmander and Chespin, they have no trouble so far on the higher ground, until they hear a cry for help, which they find Cosmog with Croagunk and Poochyena interrogating the Pokemon into joining Team Smog, but Cosmog refuses. Seeing the Pokemon in distress, Charmander and Chespin rush to the action and the battle commences between the two Smog grunts. The battle was getting rough for the two, but suddenly Mudkip and Litten arrive on the scene to help out Charmander and Chespin. Knowing that the starters are too strong for them, the Smog grunts decide to retreat, much to the starters' victory. Cosmog is impressed with their victory and introduces himself. He states that he too, is looking for the Z-Crystals, for he can track any Z-Crystal any time, anywhere, which is why Team Smog needed to use him for. He also states that there are over 20 Z-Crystals to find, some of which are in very hard to find locations. He then decides to join the party to help out the starters on their quest. A Team Smog ambush has been set and Cosmog then hides, which he cannot learn any moves, much to Litten's displeasure. A Sandile and a Zubat is seen, as they engage in battle with the starter Pokemon. After being defeated, the two then retreat, but not before another group of Smog grunts decide to attack, consisting of another Zubat and a Koffing, who unleash the "secret weapon" onto them. It didn't work as Litten easily defeats it with Fire Fang, but not after being attacked by a brainwashed Aipom. Koffing and Zubat then arrive on the scene, summoning more brainwashed Pokemon to try and stop the starters. Seeing that the starters are outnumbered, Cosmog helps out by giving Charmander an Orb of Confusion, which he uses on Zubat. Featured Characters *Charmander *Litten *Chespin *Mudkip *Cosmog *Patrat *Yanma *Lillipup *Croagunk *Zubat *Koffing *Poochyena *Vaporeon *Jolteon *Eevee *Minccino *Deerling *Cherubi *Sandile *Mime Jr. *Burmy *Aipom *Cleffa *Pachirisu *Herdier Transcript ''Wicked Wild Pokemon/Transcript Trivia * This has been the first time in forever since Burmy has appeared in a video, and Burmy has appeared in very short videos in the past with a close-up shot of Burmy with a dramatic sting. Category:Pokémon All-Starters Category:Pokémon All-Starters Episodes